Receptacles for cooking under pressure are known that comprise a bowl and a lid designed to be locked onto the lid by locking/unlocking means suitable for going between a locking position in which the lid is locked and an unlocking position.
Such known appliances are also generally provided with decompression means making it possible to cause the pressure inside the appliance to drop, in particular at the end of the cooking process, in order to open the lid under safety conditions that are acceptable for the user.
For such known appliances, the locking/unlocking means going from their locking position to their unlocking position (and vice versa) is controlled by a first control member which, for example, comprises two push buttons corresponding respectively to the locking operation and to the unlocking operation.
The decompression means are controlled by means of a second control member distinct from the first control member which controls the locking/unlocking means. The second member can, for example, be in the form of a rotary ring.
That multiplicity of control members makes known pressure cookers awkward to handle, in particular for a user who is used to cooking with conventional cooking pots that operate at atmospheric pressure.
Unlike a user of such cooking pots, the user of a pressure cooker seeking to separate the lid from the bowl at the end of a cooking cycle, must perform a plurality of distinct manipulations in a pre-established sequence.
Thus, a user of a prior art pressure cooker who wishes to open the pressure cooker at the end of cooking must firstly turn (actuate in rotation) the second control member in order to activate the decompression means, and then, once decompression is complete, must shift (actuate in translation) the first control member which is distinct from the second control member in order to unlock the lid.
In addition to it being necessary for the user to memorize that sequence of distinct operations, said sequence is even more restrictive since it forces users of conventional pressure cookers to know the functions of the various control buttons and sliders present on the pressure cooker, which is far from always being easy and intuitive.
In addition, the multiplicity and the diversity of the control members present on a conventional pressure cooker gives rise to mechanical designs that are relatively complex, and that involve numerous moving parts, which can give rise to non-negligible risks of wear and jamming, and to problems of reliability.